Everlasting My Case Closed Ending
by SweetSugarLover
Summary: How will Conan deal with his secret any longer? With the Men in Black finally put away for good,does he even need a secret identity anymore?


Note: This is purely fan made (written By Tamako). In case you don't know Funimation changed the names of the characters when they dubbed Detective Conan and made it Case Closed. Therefore I have provided a chart of the characters used in the story and their English names. I recommend that if you currently have no knowledge of the Japanese names then you should look down the chart real fast, otherwise you're gonna be so incredibly lost.  
Shinichi= Jimmy  
Conan= Conan  
Ran= Rachel  
Kogoro= Richard  
Hattori= Harley  
also Ran and Kogoro's last name is spelled Mouri just so you know. And Conan calls Ran Ran-neechan which means 'big sister Ran'  
Hope you enjoy my FanFiction!

Title of FanFiction: Everlasting

~Part 1~

Conan walked up to her, clutching the letter he had just written to his Juliet in his fist. How could he have let this happen? He was just about ready to tell her how he truly felt, with his real voice, in his real body. Yet, there he was, starring up at his goddess through the prying eyes of a child. "Um... Shinichi asked me to tell you that he needed to leave on a case short notice." he said, lying through his teeth. "He told me to give you these, Ran-neechan." Handing her the letter and a credit card, he sighed. Yet again he would be forced to watch his sweetheart fall into tears for her love, which she might never see again.  
"Why?" She sobbed. "Shinichi just got back! Why has he left me again?" She collapsed into her hands, grieving for the one who has left her alone, without a word, or a goodbye. Conan watched as the pain and desperation rolled down her pale cheeks. _How could I let this happen? I've caused her pain again. _Conan silently scolded himself. There was only one person on this Earth that he wanted to protect, but instead he has just made her suffer.  
"Um, Shinichi said he might not be back for a while, but he wanted you to wait for him, and asked that you would forgive him for being away so much. He also promised to take you anywhere you wanted when he gets back, to make up for it." Empty promises and deadly lies tainted Conan's words with deceit. His misfortune has caused more grief to the one he loved than it had caused him, and he couldn't stand to watch the tears flow any longer. If only she could know, then he would tell her everything. However the leak of his true identity would lead to the death of Ran and everyone Conan knew and loved, including himself.  
"Hey, Conan-kun, would you like to have desert with me? Shinichi is paying so you can get whatever you like!" Her tears turned into a glowing smile that warmed Conan's heart more than the sun heated the Earth. As long as Ran was happy, she could have whatever she wanted, even if it costs every penny he has. Although, Ran was going a bit over the top, after all, that was her third ice cream. "Well?" She asked.  
"Sure!" Conan smiled and once again took the set across from Ran, disappointed to find that his chin hovered only two inches off the table cloth.  
"Honestly! The nerve of that Shinichi! Calling me all the way out here at this time of night to tell me something importent, and then leave, and before he told me what was so important to boot! And who does he think he is? A girl can't wait forever!" Ran gulped down another ice cream. "Hey waitress! One more ice cream, please!"  
_ That was her seventh one._

~End Part 1~

~Part 2~

Upon returning to Mouri headquarters, Ran found her father passed out, on the floor, surrounded by thousands of beer cans and cigarette buds. "Dad! What kind of example do you think your setting for Conan and me anyway? It's no wonder mom left you!" She started picking up the empty beer cans and through them into the trash. "Come on Conan! Don't just stand there! Bed! Now!" Ran yelled.  
"Y-yes, Ran-neechan! I'll see you tomorrow!"  
"Ya, see you tomorrow!" Ran stormed to her room and slammed the door behind her, in an attempt to hide her tears from the ones she cares about. _Ran's scary when she's angry._ Conan thought as he put on his stripped pajamas and pulled the blue covers over his head, instantly falling into a deep sleep.  
Ran sat in her chair by the desk, looking at a picture of her and her secret crush, still holding the unread letter in her hand. Hot streams of liquid silver poured down her face, and landed in puddles on the wooden desk. All she ever wanted was Shinichi's love, but he was gone, stolen from her by the cases he enjoyed so much. She did not know why he left, where he was, who was with him, what he was doing, or even when he was coming back. However she did know that he was gone, and that she might lose him forever.  
Finally she decided to read the letter that he had written her. Perhaps it held the answers to her bountiful questions.

** Ran,  
I know it's been a while since we've seen each other, and I also know that I just got back. I just want you to know that it might be a long time before I get return again, and I apologize for that. Please, wait for me until then, I promise that no matter what, I will see you again. I miss you. Oh, and that important thing I wanted to tell you, I'll tell you the second I get back.  
**** Shinichi**

Ran folded the paper and began to put it away, however, something unexpected got her attention. Scribbled on the back was a note.

**I hope you get to read this. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow at 8:00 on the banks of the river that runs at the park by my house. I'll tell you everything. I've been lying to you, Ran, and now I'm going to right my wrong. I'll see you there.****  
**** Shinichi******

His words struck her hard. Why has he been lying to her? What does he have to hide from her? They've been friend for ages, so why? Time holds the answers, so she waited until the next day, the questions still eating at her heart.

~8:00 the next day, at the banks of the river in the park by Shinichi's house~

"Shinichi! Shinichi are you here?" Ran shouted as she looked down the banks of the river. There she saw a figure sitting on the edge of the dock. The figure was small, with black hair, wearing cloths that were too big for him, and had familiar face. "Conan-kun? Is that you?" Conan turned to face her. He had left his glasses at home, revealing to Ran what he really looked like. "Conan-kun! Where are your glasses? Did you lose them? I thought you were practically blind without them. And what's with those over-sized clothes?"  
Conan looked down, ashamed. "Actually, Ran-neechan, I can see fine without them. I really don't need glasses, I have perfect vision. And as for the clothes, well, I'm getting there."  
Ran gasped. "Why did you lie to me? Didn't your mother ever teach you not to lie?"  
"I'm sorry, Ran-neechan. I never meant to hurt you like I have. I... I only wanted to protect you from harm, but it seems that the only our come of that has been grief. So I've decided that it's time. I'm going to tell you the truth."

~End Part 2~

**~Part 3~**

"The Truth? About what? That you don't need your glasses?" Ran tried to hide her surprise.  
"No, it's not just the glasses that I've lied about." Conan clenched his fists. "The truth is my entire existence is a lie."  
"What do you...?" Ran's voice trailed off in astonishment.  
"Just listen to my story. I'll tell you everything."  
"But I'm supposed to be looking for Shinichi. He asked me to meet him here." Ran turned to leave.  
"Wait! Just hear me out! Besides, after my story is over, you might not want to look for Shinichi anymore." Ran turned, showing that she really had no idea what was happening. _This is it! _Conan thought. _Time to tell her the truth! _"And promise not to interrupt." Slowly, Ran nodded her head, giving Conan the signal to start his story.  
"First off, I'd like to start by confessing that there is no Conan Edogawa. I got the idea from the books on the shelves when you asked me for my name. Also I am not an Elementary school student. I may not look it anymore, but I'm really 18 and I'm a junior in high school. I know it sounds crazy but, this is what really happened:  
I had gone to Tropical land with my best friend that day. We went on plenty of rides and had tons of fun, until someone was murdered on the roller-coaster we were riding. I solved the case no sweat, but after that I couldn't get her to stop crying. In my attempts to calm her down, I saw one of the suspicious men in black that were on the Mystery Coaster we were riding, and left to follow him, with the promise that I would return. However, I could never have guessed what would happen next.  
I saw the man in black doing some illegal business with the manager of a big company that was apparently smuggling guns. I was so engaged in their conversation, that I didn't notice the other man in black sneak up behind me. He hit me in the back of the head, and fed me a poison that had never been tested on humans before. I had become their first test subject. The poison started to take effect instantly, and after a few moments of excruciating pain, everything went black.  
When I woke up, the some police officers were calling out to me 'Little boy! Are you alright?' I was confused, and ran for my house, where I soon discovered that I had shrunk, and had to convince my neighbor to let me in. We knew that if word got out that I was alive, the men in black would surly come to finish the job, so we decided to keep my identity a secret until we could find a cure and return me to my original body. Of course there are a few people that know my identity: Dr. Agasa, Ai, Hattori-san, and my mom and dad. After I saw how much pain this whole lie was causing you, I decided that I needed to tell you too, even if it meant that my secret might possibly get out."  
"That's impossible! How do you expect me to believe something like that! It sounds insane!" Ran didn't want to accept this, and tried to hide from the truth as best she could. She couldn't find a way to make this sink in.  
"Didn't you tell me that you thought I had gotten pulled into a rough case, and had to go into hiding, so Dr. Agasa made me some sort of shrinking potion that turned me into Conan?"  
"So... You really are Shinichi." Her eyes began to water, and Conan couldn't tell whether or not it was out of excitement, or extreme grief.  
"Yes, I am." She began to sob and clutched Conan in her arms.  
"But why didn't you tell me? We have known each other for so long!"  
"I was afraid that if you knew, then the men in black would kill you along with me, and if you got hurt... I'd never forgive myself. But it's all over now. The men in black are in jail and the police are looking for the rest of the organization. Ai and I are trying to develop an antidote for the poison that we took. This is the prototype." Conan held out the pill in his hand. Ran let go of him and gazed at the red and white substance that appeared to be medicine. She watched as Conan swallowed it and crouched over in pain as he slowly grew into his clothes. Ran gasped, and went up to Shinichi trembling.  
"Shinichi... It really is you."  
He smiled and grabbed her to hold her close, whispering into her ear "Yes, it is."  
"And what was so important that you wanted to tell me at that dinner ages ago."  
"I wanted to tell you that I love you too, Ran." Ran continued to sob in Shinichi's arms until the sun began to peek over the horizon, and shine a new light onto the hearts of the united couple. At long last, they could be together, forever.

~The End~

FanFiction Written by: Tamako


End file.
